


The End of the Line

by AYeti



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ...for now, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Idiots in Love, Instead of being Supergirl, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Kara is a secret phone sex operator, Mutual Pining, No Lenas were harmed in the making of this fic, Phone Sex, She has bills to pay, SuperCorp, everything else is basically the same, it's referenced, karlena, some references to mild kinks, there's no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYeti/pseuds/AYeti
Summary: To keep up with her bills, Kara decided to get a second job as a phone sex operator. She never told anybody, and plans to keep it a secret, but what happens when she recognizes the woman on the other end of the line?OrLena is just drunk enough to think Jack's idea of calling a phone sex operator is a good one, but what happens when she realizes exactly who that sultry voice on the other end of the line belongs to?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 63
Kudos: 894
Collections: 4sk





	1. Dial Tone

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic on here where Lena was a phone sex operator, and I thought it might be fun if the roles were reversed. The one I read is "you had me at pineapple doesn't belong on pizza" by C_AND_B, and you should all go find it because it's kind of delightful. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**Kara**

Kara’s secret life scarred her at first, but she’d gotten used to it. She’d gotten good at it, even. The best. She’d never quite been the same since she picked up her second job as one of the phone operators at the discreetly named Sexscription. The things she heard, she could never un-hear. The things Kara had _said._ Golly, if her friends knew they would never look at her the same. 

But apparently, Kara was good at her second job. She had regulars and was in the top five operators that the company recommended to new callers. Her costs were much higher than average, but she’d earned every penny. Her second boss Andrea said so anyway, and she wasn’t one to lie, let alone give fake compliments. Or any compliments.

As much as it would have made Kara blush if anybody she knew in real life found out about her second job, Kara needed it. It had been easy to apply, paid much higher than any other job she could have done in her free time, and the best part was that Kara could work in her pajamas. 

CatCo didn’t exactly pay her the greatest, and despite Cat Grant being fair, Kara’s paychecks weren’t quite enough to cover her monthly bills; hence her second job as a phone sex operator. With both jobs, Kara had plenty of money to spare. She could even afford a gym membership _and_ painting classes. She didn’t want to give it up, so she kept the job. 

She had even been able to afford to move from her tiny, mold-covered, apartment beside the loud trains, and into a much larger, sunny apartment with hardwood floors and big, bay windows. Her plants thrived in the natural light, and she had enough room for her canvases and easel. When anyone asked how she afforded it, she said her raise from CatCo was just enough. If Kara had to learn to say filthy, embarrassing things over the phone to maintain her new lifestyle, then so be it. Her mental health had been much better since she got the job, and her savings account was an _actual_ savings account. It really wasn’t so bad. 

Kara settled into her (new, blue, and incredibly comfy) couch with the TV on mute in the background, and her sketchbook settled on her lap before she texted Andrea to say that she was ready to work for the evening. She hoped it wasn’t that man who had asked for her to just be silent and listen to him. Kara wasn’t sure if that was worse than when she talked people through it or not. 

It didn’t take long for her first call to come through. Kara pressed the hold button while she took a quick look through the caller’s personal preferences, and smiled when she saw it was a woman. Kara liked her job a lot more when women called. They usually wanted Kara to take the lead, and she liked how much softer they seemed than the men who often wanted Kara to call them things like Daddy. Kara smiled at the caller’s preferences, though. It was clear why Andrea had chosen Kara for this woman.

Kara cleared her throat and lowered her voice into the sultry drawl that she had perfected alarmingly fast. “This is Jane speaking. How can I be of service tonight?” 

The sigh on the other end of the line would have made Kara blush when she’d first started, except Kara had listened to hundreds of peoples’ breathy sighs since she’d started, and there was nothing sexual about the one she’d heard then. It was odd, but not altogether alarming. Some people needed to build up to it. Kara was about to make some suggestions when the person spoke, and Kara almost dropped the phone. 

“I don’t know why I called.” Kara would have recognized that voice anywhere. She’d heard it nearly every day for three years; had (very embarrassing) dreams about that voice. Lena’s voice. 

Should Kara tell her, or would that make Lena feel embarrassed for calling a phone sex operator? Gosh, what would Lena think of Kara working as one? Nothing good, probably. But there was no way Kara could take Lena as a customer. That was probably unethical at the very least. No way Kara could tell Lena all the things that she wanted to do to her. There was no way Kara could talk Lena through an orgasm and then have lunch with her the next day. She should just hang up. She should hang up and tell Andrea that the call had failed. She should-

“For someone who was so strongly recommended, I don’t feel like I’m getting my money’s worth,” Lena said. “Aren’t you supposed to be telling me about how you’d like to tie me up or something?” 

“Is that what you’d want to hear?” Kara asked before her stupid, traitorous brain could catch up with her mouth. Kara clapped a hand over her mouth before Lena sighed again. 

“Not really, no.” It was quiet for a few beats after that while Kara tried to figure out how to get out of the situation. “Have you ever been head over heels in love with a friend who didn’t like you back?” 

Kara almost laughed. It was like the universe itself was punishing her. Of course Kara had to go and fall in love with Lena. Of course Lena of all people would get _Kara_ out of all the operators in National City, and _of course_ Lena would want to talk about some guy she had a crush on. 

Why hadn’t Lena brought it up with Kara? She thought they told each other everything… well, almost everything. It hurt Kara’s feelings a little, but if Kara could help Lena, she would. It wasn’t like Kara didn’t have secrets. What was the harm, really? It wasn’t like they were having phone sex, so Kara decided to be honest without telling the truth. 

“It’s hard to imagine anybody not liking you,” Kara said. Lena’s laugh made Kara’s heart flutter just the same as it always did. 

“That sounds like something she would say.” Lena’s soft tone was almost enough to distract Kara from the words, but her eyes widened as soon as she processed what Lena had said.

“ _She?_ ” Kara’s heart nearly leaped out of her chest. 

“You’re a phone sex operator. Don’t tell me you have a problem with two women-”

“No! Of course not! I like women! Well, I like one woman, but she doesn’t like me back. And I have a sister who’s a lesbian, and we hang out all the time. I’m not a homophobe. I’m a homopro. Wait, no that sounds insane. What I meant was that I’m pro homo, as in like, positively for it. Not just for me, but for all the gays, and lesbians and bi people, or people who don’t like any of those labels.” Kara pulled her lips into her mouth because seriously, why couldn’t she just _shut up?_

The silence that greeted her made her heart beat faster and for a moment, all Kara heard was Lena’s breath on the other end of the line, right before the dial tone hit. 

Lena hung up on her. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, _oh no!_ Had the sister thing been too obvious? Lots of people had sisters who were lesbians! And Kara had been using her phone sex voice, hadn’t she? Lena hadn’t noticed it was Kara. She couldn’t have. Lena would have said something. 

Oh God, Kara had invited Lena to meet at Noonan’s for lunch the next day! Kara picked her personal phone back up and stared at it for a long time, waiting for Lena to text her and cancel, or call and ask about the whole thing, but there was nothing. 

Kara got up to pace around her apartment. She should have just hung up as soon as she realized it was Lena on the line. God, Kara was so stupid. 

Even so, no word from Lena came, and Kara spent a sleepless night tossing around in her bed, wondering if she had ruined everything.   
  


* * *

**Lena**   
  


Lena wanted nothing more than to down the rest of her bottle of scotch and call it a night, but she had already had so much that Jack’s idea seemed like an adequate one. 

They’d had lunch together because he was in town, and after ruthlessly teasing Lena about her pathetic crush on Kara, he’d suggested Lena try to get it out of her system, so to speak. But there was no way Lena could just go out and pick someone random to have sex with. She supported people who chose that lifestyle but being a Luthor, it was kind of risky for her. Both because of the tabloids and because of the likelihood that any number of people in National City would try to kill her.

So Jack (right in the middle of the restaurant with no inhibitions) had called their old friend, Andrea, and asked who the very best phone sex operator in all of National City was. Lena had gaped at him and forced herself not to bury her face in her hands when several other patrons turned to stare at him. 

Apparently, Andrea had the best girl. Andrea had trained her personally, and there hadn’t been a single complaint on file. Lena had refused to take the number, but Jack had tucked it into her pocket anyway with a wink and an order for Lena to loosen up.

So Lena took Jack’s stupid advice and called the stupid number for the stupid phone sex operator, and answered all the stupid, personal preference questions before she was transferred through to their number one recommended employee (who seemed expensive, though Lena had no frame of reference). She could afford it and if nothing else, she could at least get Kara out of her head for one night. 

“This is Jane speaking. How can I be of service tonight?” 

Scratch that. Of course Lena couldn’t get Kara out of her head, because even the phone sex operator’s low and smooth voice reminded Lena of Kara, albeit a less bumbley and perhaps more confident one. She sighed heavily. She really was hopeless. 

“I don’t know why I called,” Lena admitted. She couldn’t even listen to some strange woman on the phone without thinking of Kara. Even if the woman’s voice reminded Lena of a rich scotch with just the right amount of kick, undertones of Kara lingered. 

The following silence felt loaded, but Lena wasn’t sure why. Surely the highest-rated phone sex operator in National City should be accustomed to guiding people into the _mood_ or whatever. Lena was never impressed with people who didn’t deserve their titles, so she called Jane out (not that Lena believed for a second that Jane was the woman’s real name). 

“For someone who was so strongly recommended, I don’t feel like I’m getting my money’s worth. Aren’t you supposed to be telling me about how you’d like to tie me up or something?” 

“Is that what you’d want to hear?” Jane asked. Lena had to admit she could hear why Jane was so highly rated. However lovely Jane’s voice was though, Lena could think only of Kara. Lena sighed again. 

“Not really, no.” Perhaps it was the wine Lena had, or maybe she was just tired of keeping her feelings in. Maybe Jane would know what to do with a woman whose advances on her best friend had gone unrequited for three years. “Have you ever been head over heels in love with a friend who didn’t like you back?” 

“It’s hard to imagine anybody not liking you,” Jane said after a short pause and Lena had to laugh. If only Jane knew how truly pathetic Lena was. Even the words themselves reminded Lena of something Kara would come up with.

“That sounds like something she would say,” Lena admitted. She had nothing to lose, and she was paying Jane enough to listen. It was basically therapy with the benefit of anonymity.

“ _She?_ ” Jane’s voice went so high pitched that Lena pulled the phone away from her ear. How dare Jane, someone who literally worked in the sex industry, be so opposed. It made no sense. She would accept Lena’s money, but balk at the actual thought of two real women together? 

“You’re a phone sex operator. Don’t tell me you have a problem with two women-” Jane cut Lena off. The smoothness of Jane’s voice lessening with each word, while Lena’s heart rate kicked into overdrive the more Jane spoke. 

“No! Of course not! I like women! Well, I like one woman, but she doesn’t like me back. And I have a sister who’s a lesbian, and we hang out all the time. I’m not a homophobe. I’m a homopro. Wait, no that sounds insane. What I meant was that I’m pro homo, as in like, positively for it. Not just for me, but for all the gays, and lesbians and bi people, or people who don’t like any of those labels.” 

Lena wasn’t sure at first, but she’d only ever met one person who rambled like that, and by the end, it was so clearly _Kara,_ that Lena wasn’t sure how she hadn’t recognized it until that point. Or had she? She had been reminded of Kara when _Jane_ had spoken so sultrily through the phone and- dear _God,_ that voice was going to haunt Lena for the rest of her life. As if Lena didn’t have enough trouble keeping her thoughts in check, now she knew that Kara could talk like _that?_

Lena ended the call and threw her phone to the end of the bed. 

_What the hell was Kara doing as a phone sex operator?_

God, Lena just admitted she was in love with her best friend _to_ her best friend over a fucking phone. On a phone sex call. She’d never really planned on telling Kara, but if she had, it certainly would not have been like that. What the fuck.

And they had a lunch scheduled for the next day! 

Lena turned over in her bed, stuffed her face as far as it could go into her pillow, and groaned in frustration. 

Had Kara known it was Lena on the line? God, Lena hoped not. Surely Kara would have said something? Lena couldn’t be sure. Kara hadn’t ever brought up being an _actual phone sex operator_ before, and apparently _the best one_ in National City. Christ. 

Lena’s cheeks burned. She was sure that no matter what, their lunch together the next day was going to be even more complicated than the time Lena had tried to explain astrophysics to Kara. 

Lena turned over in bed and took a deep breath. It was fine, she could handle it. Lena had three years of pretending there were no more feelings than friendship between her and Kara, one more thing to ignore shouldn’t be that hard. 

Except that Lena had done a questionnaire about the things that she might like to hear, and Kara had most certainly read it. Lena grabbed another pillow to try to smother herself with. God, she hoped Kara would never _ever_ find out.


	2. Caller ID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is determined to come out on top of the awkward situation she stumbled into with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long. Life was using me as a punching bag. (: More info in the bottom notes if you care to read. 
> 
> I really wanted to update this but writing this chapter was like blending rocks (hard to do).  
> Hope it doesn't suck.

Lena woke up hungover and irritable. Her mouth was dry and sticky, but she didn’t want to get out of bed to brush her teeth because her limbs were so heavy. Curse Jack and his magic ability to get her to indulge so deeply in good scotch. 

She reached to her bedside table, only to find her phone missing. Popping her head up in search of the device, she wondered why it was at the end of the bed, and for a single, spectacular moment, she thought a misplaced phone would be the only odd thing that happened that day.

And then she remembered why her phone was there. 

Lena drew a hand over her face with a pathetic whimper. She had called a phone sex operator who happened to be her best friend and thrown her phone there as if that would erase her embarrassment. It didn’t. 

Lena wanted nothing more than to bury herself back into her pillows and try to sleep again, but the brightness of the sun behind the curtains indicated that she should have been up ages ago. Thank God it was the weekend. 

Lena sighed and crawled to the end of her bed, flipping her phone over so she could check the time. 

An hour. Lena had one hour until she had to meet Kara at Noonan’s for lunch. Fuck.

She wanted to cancel. She couldn’t cancel. Lena  _ never  _ canceled! Lena had opened up her schedule to Kara. She had made Jess create several weekly standing appointments all centered around that stupid, idiot blonde  _ model _ who apparently had a voice made out of sex.  _ Fuck!  _

Lena definitely couldn’t cancel. That would tip Kara off that something was wrong, and then Kara would go over to Lena’s house and do that thing where her eyebrows scrunched up with worry and ask Lena if there was anything wrong. Kara would look at Lena as if Lena herself was the only thing Kara had ever thought about, and then  _ leave,  _ because that’s what friends did, right? And that’s what they were. Friends, and nothing more. 

God. Lena had to go to lunch and act like everything was fine. 

She plugged in her phone so it could charge while she showered and brushed her disgusting teeth. 

Lena had done amazing things in the timeframe of a singular hour. She could stuff her stupid feelings into tiny little boxes and push them so far down that she forgot about them. She could stuff  _ Jane  _ away in a box, lock it and throw away the key, and then throw away the box. She could do it. It was the only way she would be able to get through lunch. 

As plans went, it wasn’t exactly the most complicated, but Lena had never been good with emotions, so it was the best she could do. 

As she got into the shower, she wondered why Kara had never told her about the second job. Lena had asked Kara several times if she was okay, or if she needed anything. Especially when Kara had lived in that truly awful smelling apartment near those trains where Lena had to avoid stepping in puddles of vomit or urine on the sidewalk outside (and a couple of times in the elevator). 

Then Kara had gotten a promotion and a raise at CatCo, and moved into that nice, sun-soaked and beigey flat. Lena clenched her jaw as she shampooed her hair. She had directly asked Kara then how she’d afforded the place. And Kara had lied to her face. 

And okay, it made sense that Kara might be embarrassed about telling anybody that she’d taken a job as a phone sex operator, but did she think so little of Lena? 

Lena had told Kara everything. Every little secret Lena had ever had was Kara’s; all but one. 

Lena was a fool. She just had to go and fall in love with someone who didn’t trust her. As if falling for her best friend wasn’t already embarrassing enough. It didn’t make sense. Kara had told Lena so much about herself; about her adoption, and her sorrow. They were so similar; so close. 

Lena’s frown didn’t leave her face the entire time she dried off and got ready for her date- _ Lunch-meeting _ with Kara. Friendly lunch. Whatever. 

Kara hadn’t even recognized it was Lena on the phone. It was surprising how hurtful that was. So Lena chose one of her fiercest three-piece suits, with the sheer black blouse and the red blazer, and coupled it with a pair of her most severe heels. 

If she had to feel humiliated, she could at least look good while doing it. 

Perhaps she spent a little longer on her makeup than she normally did, but dammit, if Kara hadn’t noticed it was Lena on the phone, then Lena resolved to make herself look so fucking business-bitch powerful that Kara was reduced to at least half a minute of shocked bumbling. 

She couldn’t help but smirk at herself in the mirror. The deep V of the sheer black undershirt showed off that she wasn’t wearing a bra, but the red suit covered her and gave her the exact level of power needed to let everyone know that she didn’t give a fuck. She looked devastating.

She texted her driver and before long, Lena was on her way to Kara with all the resolve in the world to come out on top of this horrible situation. She could pretend everything was fine, and casually sprinkle in the fact that she happened to know Andrea Rojas. Then they’d both be uncomfortable, and at least a bit more even. So Lena was a little petty, so what? The woman she loved couldn’t even remember what Lena sounded like. 

  
  


Kara was already at their table. The sun shone through Kara’s hair as she sat on the veranda outside in the corner near some hedges that gave them a bit of extra privacy. Kara usually arrived first, but she also usually had at least a sticky bun ordered and smiled when Lena walked in. Instead, Kara sat at the table starring down at her phone that lay on the white tablecloth. 

It was odd. Kara only took out her phone during their meals together if she wanted to interview Lena for something. Instead of the hug that Lena would have received as she approached the table, Kara’s hands clasped and stiffened around the seat of her chair. 

Lena sunk in the seat across from Kara, and Kara stared at her, wide-eyed and blushing, just like Lena had wanted her to. Kara’s eyes raked over Lena’s hair, lips, and admittedly showy blouse, before snapping back up to Lena’s eyes. 

“Hi,” Lena said. 

Kara cleared her throat, her eyes flickered down to Lena’s lips as she adjusted her glasses. How someone who had an actual tweed jacket with elbow patches could be so mindlessly endearing, Lena would never understand. But there Kara was tweed jacket and all. With honest to God elbow patches that Lena fucking thirsted over as if she were back in boarding school and Kara was one of her hot professors. Lena needed to get a grip. 

It helped that Kara seemed as equally distracted by Lena’s choice of outfit. 

“H-hey Lena. What’s up?” Kara asked. She seemed to be going for casual, but she failed miserably. 

Lena couldn’t help the smile that curled the edges of her lips. It was time for a little bit of retributive justice. She was a Luthor after all. “Oh, you know. The usual. I have a friend visiting in town and he actually called one of our oldest friends who started a business here a few months ago.” 

Kara relaxed at the casual topic. Her shoulders loosened and she leaned back in her chair while the waitress brought over their coffees. 

“That’s nice. I didn’t know you knew anybody else in National City. That’s great,” Kara said. 

“Yes, we met at boarding school,” Lena said as Kara took a sip of her coffee. “Her name is Andrea Rojas.” 

Kara choked over her drink and spilled some of it onto her tweed jacket. Pleased, Lena pushed the small pile of napkins toward Kara, who took her time dabbing at herself. Kara’s shoulders slumped as her cleaning slowed. 

“So you knew it was me on the phone then,” Kara eventually said as she looked up, hands full of damp napkins and eyes full of fear. 

It was Lena’s turn to be shocked. She had planned to simply let Kara know that Lena and Andrea knew each other, but apparently, Kara _ had _ recognized Lena on the phone after all. And she hadn’t hung up. Lena blinked her surprise away. 

“I didn’t think you knew it was me,” Lena admitted. 

“You think I wouldn’t recognize the sound of my own best friend’s voice?” Kara snorted. 

“I didn’t recognize yours until you started rambling.”

“Well, I was kind of… using my work voice,” Kara blushed and cleared her throat. 

“I can see why Andrea hired you,” Lena said before she could think about it and then barrelled through before Kara could register it. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Kara sighed and started to shred the napkins in her hands. “I don’t know. There’s such a stigma around this kind of work, and I didn’t want you to think less of me.”

“I would never think less of you, Kara. You know that,” Lena said. On the one hand, she was hurt Kara hadn't told her, but she knew Kara didn’t have to. She didn’t owe Lena anything. Lena did have one question she needed an answer to though. “Why didn’t you hang up if you knew it was me?” 

“I wasn’t sure what to do, and then you started talking about, um…” Kara trailed off and Lena blushed. 

“We can pretend it never happened-” Lena said but Kara interrupted her looking angry.

“So… this woman you like who’s stupid enough not to like you back. Do you want to tell me about her?” 

Lena rarely understood the exasperated look Alex often gave Kara: the one that said Kara just did or said something of supreme stupidity, but Kara had no idea what it might be. Lena understood that look then, though, and she was the one giving it. 

“You don’t know who I was talking about?” Lena asked. Lena had told Kara several times that she was Lena’s only real friend in National City. The level of obliviousness Kara had was astounding for such an astute journalist. Lena might have laughed if she wasn’t so embarrassed.

“Well, you’re amazing, Lena, it could be anybody. You could have any person you wanted! You’re smart, funny, and one of the kindest people I’ve ever met. You’re a secret geek, but still very protective over the things that matter to you. You’re… everything someone could want,” Kara said. Lena laughed. Most people wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a ten-foot pole, but Kara was blind to that, just as she was blind to Lena’s obvious flirting. 

Lena’s brows drew together as the rest of their phone call came into her memory. Before Kara had started rambling on about her extreme positive stance toward the LGBTQ+ community, Kara said that she liked a woman who didn’t like her back. 

Obviously, Lena didn’t know every aspect of Kara’s life, but she was sure enough that she knew every woman Kara spoke to regularly. Her short stint as the CEO of Catco had introduced her to every woman Kara worked with, and if Kara had a crush on anyone, Lena was sure that Kara would have invited them to game night. 

The only person Kara ever invited outside of her friends and family was Lena. The only other possibility was Nia, but she and Brainy were very happily dating, and Kara had been aiming to get the two of them together for months before they started going out. 

Hope was a dangerous, unreasonable feeling, one that Lena spent ages trying to stamp down, but maybe after all this time, Kara simply couldn’t believe that Lena liked her back. Lena needed to test that theory. 

“I should call Andrea to complain about my service.” Lena smirked over her coffee at Kara’s widening eyes.

“WHAT?” Kara shouted and Lena couldn’t help but chuckle at her outrage.

“That phone call cost me nearly thirty dollars, and it was barely five minutes. I want to know why you’re the highest rated in National City.”

“You’re avoiding the subject, and I’m not  _ the  _ highest-rated,” Kara demurred, but Lena knew better. It was just like Andrea not to tell Kara what she was worth.

“You are. I checked.  _ Jane _ is popular. So, show me what you’ve got.” 

It wasn’t often, but sometimes Lena’s impulsive retribution plans backfired on her. And this was one such time. 

Kara bit her lip and blushed, yes, and she looked down like she always did when she was embarrassed, but soon she looked up, cleared her throat, and shook her shoulders. Kara took a deep breath and slid her chair around the small, circular table so that she sat next to Lena, their thighs pressed together, and Kara’s arm hung over the back of Lena’s chair. 

“Kara, what are you doing?” Lena asked, her voice embarrassingly breathy. 

Instead of the shy Kara that she knew so well, instead of the blush Lena expected, Kara smirked and leaned down to murmur in Lena’s ear. “I didn’t think you’d want anyone to overhear what I’m about to say to you,” Kara said, her voice husky and rich as it had been on the phone. Goosebumps flared across Lena’s neck all the way down her arms. Kara had no mercy. “You are a well-respected, powerful woman, after all, but I read your preferences, Lena. I know exactly what you’d like to hear.”

Lena’s cheeks flushed red and puffs of breath from Kara’s laughter tickled Lena’s neck. “No need to be embarrassed. Everyone likes to give up control sometimes. I know exactly how much you want someone to challenge that power you hold. You dress so well, but I know how much you’d love it if I were to run my fingers through your hair and take out this elastic so I could pull your head back by your hair and ruin your lipstick as I kissed you, leaving smudges of it across your skin as I moved down your neck.”

Lena gulped and tried to be discreet as she pressed her thighs together. Kara continued. “I would tease you there until you were panting, begging for me to take your clothes off-” Kara’s free hand ran down the lapel of Lena’s blazer, fingering the highest button “- I wouldn’t bother with the buttons on your suit. I’d just tear it open. You can afford a new blazer anyway, and I know how much you like it rough. I know you’d be curious about what else I would want to do with my hands. 

“And I would want to do so much, Lena. But not until you were  _ begging  _ for it. Not until I had run my hands over every inch of skin, down your neck, across your chest… over your thighs until they quivered with need.” 

“Jesus Christ,” Lena whispered and bit her bottom lip. She struggled to keep her breathing even, which was hard to do when Kara’s blue eyes were staring at her as if doing all those things to Lena was what she wanted with single-minded intensity. The blue of Kara’s eyes had receded, her pupils widened with the arousal Lena felt. 

“Would you like that, Lena? To let go and get lost in what I was doing to you? Maybe in your office, where anyone might barge in and catch you, maybe in your apartment so we wouldn’t have to be quiet and I could take my time. Maybe right here, while nobody’s looking. Would you like that?” 

“ _ Yes,”  _ Lena whispered and the hand Kara had been caressing Lena’s thigh with pulled away immediately. 

“Wait, what?” Kara said. “What do you mean, ‘yes?’”

“I…” Lena trailed off and searched the deep blue of Kara’s wide eyes. Before, she couldn’t be sure, but after _that,_ Lena was almost certain that Kara liked her too. “Kara, I was talking about you on the phone.”   
The squeak that escaped Kara’s mouth was unlike anything Lena had heard before, and Kara’s eyes grew even wider. “ _Me?_ ” 

“Yes, Kara. I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same. We can just pretend like this never happened and go back to being friends. I can deal with it. I’ve been dealing with it-”

“Lena!” Kara shouted, gaining a look of concern from their usual waitress. “Lena, I was talking about you, too. I like you, too! Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“What? Kara, I filled your entire office with flowers that reminded me of you. I put you before work. I don’t think there’s a way for me to be clearer about it.”

“I thought you were just being friendly! Why didn’t you ask me out?” 

“I did! To galas, to the museum, to  _ Rome _ , Kara. I took you to Rome. I explicitly used the word date. We got a couple’s massage!” 

“I thought that was just how rich people spend their money! “Kara cried. “You were flirting with me?” 

“I have been for the last three years, thank you for noticing,” Lena scoffed. 

“Gosh, Lena, I’m so sorry. If I would have known… well, I’m not any better, really. I could have asked you out. I never told you how I felt either. I guess we’re even.” Kara said. 

“Not quite even,” Lena smirked. 

“What do you mean? How can I fix it?” Kara asked and Lena almost took pity on her but decided not to. 

“I did fill out that questionnaire. You know what I like. It seems only fair to level the playing field.”

“You want to know how I would have filled out the questionnaire?” Kara’s cheeks flushed and she took a sip of coffee to buy time after Lena nodded.

“Are you saying that in the entirety of the three years you’ve liked me, you’ve never once imagined what we would be like together?” Lena asked, enjoying the way Kara fidgeted with her glasses.

“Usually I just go to bed if I start to think about it,” Kara said before she bit her lip and glanced at Lena.

“Oh….” Lena drawled out and lowered her voice into the one she rarely used outside of her bedroom. She couldn’t help but feel a little cocky as she said the rest. “So you imagine me in bed.” 

A statement. Not a question. Kara’s teeth let go of her bottom lip and her cheeks tinged a delightful shade of pink before she chuckled and looked down. 

“I… usually I dream about you. Us,” Kara said. She was such a strange mix of bold and shy, like a hero who wasn’t quite sure how to wield her power yet. It was so mindlessly endearing, as Kara always was, made even more so by the proximity they had. Kara’s arm was still draped over the back of Lena’s chair, her other hand resting on her own thigh with her fingers barely prodding at Lena’s knee. 

The pink of Kara’s cheeks was a combination of embarrassment and arousal if her large pupils were anything to go by, and Lena didn’t miss how Kara kept glancing down to Lena’s lips. 

Lena bit her bottom lip and covered Kara’s fidgeting hand with her own before she slowly drew her hand up Kara’s arm to cup her cheek. 

“I’m sorry it took us so long,” Lena said, and Kara nodded. 

“Me too.” Kara gulped and looked back down to Lena’s lips before she leaned in slightly, far enough that her small puffs of breath caressed Lena’s cheeks, but she stopped short of kissing, determined to give Lena the option to pull away if she wanted to. 

Lena didn’t pull away. She threaded her fingers into the blonde hair at the back of Kara’s neck and pulled until their lips pressed together in a gentle kiss. 

Kara’s lips were so soft, and Lena smiled into the kiss thinking that three years was worth the wait, and then Kara bit Lena’s bottom lip, causing her to gasp. Kara took full advantage of Lena’s open mouth to deepen the kiss. 

Kara leaned further into Lena so that her free hand could travel up Lena’s thigh to grasp her hip and squeeze. The small moan that pulled from Lena’s throat was a surprise to them both and they each pulled away from the kiss panting. Lena’s dark lipstick smeared over Kara’s mouth, and her blonde ponytail was crooked. 

“Wow,” Kara said as she gazed into Lena’s eyes with a level of wonder that made Lena’s stomach flutter. “I… how about I show you instead?” 

At Lena’s confused eyebrow raise, Kara leaned in to whisper. “The questionnaire. Instead of telling you, how about we get out of here and I show you?” Kara leaned in further to kiss just under Lena’s ear, and beyond words, Lena simply nodded. 

  
  
  


_ Sometime Later _

Jess’s voice rang through the intercom and startled Lena from her thoughts. “Ms. Luthor. I have a call for you on your private line. I don’t recognize the name, though. She said you’d want to hear from her.” 

“What’s her name?” Lena asked with a frown. 

“Jane,” Jess said. 

Lena’s heart immediately began to race as her cheeks flushed. Lena cleared her throat before swallowing a couple of times. “P-put her through.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time, and I am sorry. I appreciate your patience.  
> I lost my job before Covid hit last year. The store I worked at closed and since it was only open for three years, I didn't qualify for severance. I'm on the spectrum and a lesbian. It's really hard to find a job with sensory issues, but I've been looking for almost a year now with no luck.  
> The Employment Insurance I was on from the store closing ran out, and I'm having a hard time getting Covid support money from the government because I didn't technically lose my job because of the pandemic.  
> I really have no options, and kind of just have to deal with this shit because there are no resources for people below the poverty line. 
> 
> Anyway, writing has always been my escape and the only place I really feel any semblance of control or safety, but I won't be able to update regularly because we live in an ableist, capitalist world that only gives a shit about people who are born into money, and I have no idea what life is going to throw at me next.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, or what you think is going to happen in the next chapter when these two goofs meet up for lunch!


End file.
